Magical Shinketsu
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Harry has a big sister whom is raised with their cousin Orihime Inoue. How does this change the lives of those around in both verses?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Selena Titania Potter stares in horror as the bad man kills her mommy and then points his wand towards her little brother. The little Metamorphagus tackles the bad man and then gets in front of her little brother. No one messed with her baby brother. She may only be three but she was not going to let this nasty man hurt her sweet little brother. The same green light heads towards her and instinctively her magic erects a barrier, deflecting the curse and shielding her little brother as well. A bit of the magic got through and the Potter children both ended up with a nasty scar._

_ Selena races for a mirror and hides her scar before she picks up her little brother only to have her Uncle Sirius rush inside, " Selly-girl, are you all right? "_

_ " I'm fine Uncle Padfoot. Don't go afer Wormy, please, Harry needs you. "_

_ " Sorry, baby, I have to, I'm sending you to the Inoue's in Karakura Town, in Japan. You'll be safe there, if things go to hell, your little brother will end up at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England, with Petunia and Vernon. " Sirius murmurs sending the Potter keys with Selena and placing Harry's trust vault key with his own personal account manager along with instructions that Andromeda Tonks was to take him to Diagon Alley three days before Hogwarts letters were scheduled to go out._

Chapter One

Inoue Selena as she happened to be known now sighs as she watches Kurosaki Ichigo take some idiots to task over how they disrespected the death place of a little girl, knocking over the vase of flowers left there for her. Selena quickly repairs the vase and then fills it with water, replacing the flowers. Ichigo was more into battle magic while she was more of a medic. That didn't mean she couldn't fight, far from it actually.

" So, why'd you stick with me today, Selena? "

" Orihime's cooking, she's trying a new recipe. I refuse to play guinea pig for her. "

Ichigo winces at this, Orihime had unique tastes in food, that was for sure. Selena had traded her treacle tart recipe for Yuzu's pocky recipe. Treacle tart went over extremely well in the Kurosaki household and Selena generally slept there most days to avoid being a guinea pig for her cousin's unique style of cuisine. Selena currently had her hair a vivid purple to Ichigo's amusement. The orange headed teen smirks, " So have you been cleared to summon your familiar yet? "

" Not yet, though I can take the animagus potion in two days, I have enough for you as well if you'd like. "

" I told the profs you'd offer that. What about your potioneer's test? "

Selena groans, " My master was called away on a family emergency so that's on hold for now. "

" Think you could help me with me Herbology essay? "

" Only if you help with my DATDA essay. How's Arithmancy going for you anyhow, Ichigo? "

" Pretty well, you took Ancient Runes, right? "

" Yeah, I'm actually working on an array that will keep your chosen weapon from breaking. "

" Sweet, this is gonna rock. I'm just glad we got paired together all those years ago. You make for an excellent combat medic. "

" You're a very good protector for me, Ichigo. I'm glad I have you as my partner. "

" Battle partner or otherwise? " Ichigo teases her.

Selena smirks, " Both, you're the only guy that doesn't freak out if I go guy on you. "

" You're a metamorph and it makes infiltration simulations a breeze. " Ichigo points out, a retired Soul Reaper had been hired at the academy where they took their magic lessons and Ichigo was now a Soul Reaper without having to die for it. He could summon his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, easily, and was more well versed in the Way of Destruction Spells. Selena used Kido and Kaido spells, healing and defense. Hado number 31 happened to be one of his favorites and Selena used that one as well, she didn't need to use the incantation for that one at all. Hell, she had figured out how to use Lina Inverse's Dragon Slave from the _Slayers_ anime. She was still working on creating the amplification gems though so she could ramp up the sheer destructiveness of that spell.

Little known fact was that Selena was an explosives expert, nearly an explosives master, the bigger then better and then there was the fact that she also happened to be the biggest prankster in their mundane and magical schools. Ichigo was her unknown partner, no one knew whom her partner was, only that she had one, and that said partner actually pulled off the pranks while she did the planning. At least that's what they all believed anyhow. They took turns, and that was to train their stealth up.

Ichigo was the one that layered the transfiguration doorway with several color change spells to last an entire week, and had made sure that the ones left unaffected were from the year above his and Selena's. He and Selena had applied glamours and she had set them with runes to last the duration. That had been one of their best one's yet. They always cast the blame on someone else unless it was a revenge prank. They had heard of the Terror Twins of Hogwarts and they both wanted to meet them.

Of course, they never stated this out loud, their schoolmates, at least magical ones, would fear for their lives if they were to ever meet. Little did they know that the next year they would get their chance to meet the Terror Twins of Hogwarts. For now they were heading to the Kurosaki home that also had a clinic attached. Isshin used potions when the circumstances called for it. Yuzu was the best brewer in the Kurosaki home, Ichigo did well enough to get by, only because he had Selena tutoring him in potions.

It was the next evening that everything went to hell, a soul reaper just phased into Ichigo's room while he and Selena were working out a new response to a battlefield situation they had been given. Both roll their eyes and ignore her until Karin comes upstairs begging Ichigo to save Yuzu. Selena was the first down the stairs and she immediately starts the incantation, " Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado number 31, Shakkaho! "

The Hollow releases Yuzu and Ichigo dives forward to catch her, " Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess… DRAGON SLAVE! "

The Soul Reaper's eyes widen, especially when Ichigo summons out Zangetsu, Zangetsu was constantly in Shikai or primary release due to his high reiatsu. Ichigo immediately uses Shunpo and slices the mask in half. Then they both set to work repairing the damage, " How do you know Kido spells? "

" A retired soul reaper taught us, especially when he noticed that Ichigo is a shinketsu, a true blood. I'm Inoue Selena, I generally stick to defense and healing but I will bust out Hado 31 when necessary. "

" Kurosaki Ichigo, you know, it gets old having to deal with the Hollows all the time. Isn't there supposed to be someone assigned to this area? "

" I am now. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, your reiatsu dulled my senses. " Rukia admits.

Ichigo groans at this, " That's what the second to last one said too. I refuse to perform Konso, I prefer to let them work it out on their own. Forcing them to move on is a last resort. "

Rukia blinks, " Does anyone ever think about talking to the spirits and asking them what they want? " Selena asks.

" Um… not that I'm aware of. " Rukia admits.

" You better get going, we've got this, all I have to do is say Ichigo attempted a complicated potion on his own, his sisters will believe that. "

Ichigo pouts, " I'm not that bad, Selena. "

" Ah, yeah, you are. " Selena states, " You're only as good as you are because I put you through hell to get you to that point. "

Ichigo winces at this assessment of his potion skills, " All right, but at least I can make Pepper Up Potions now. "

" True, and those are good for colds, less chance of getting sick. " Selena admits.

" Wait, you two are magicals? " Rukia asks.

" Yeah, I got hit by a bit of the killing curse when I was three, hence me being able to use Kido. I just hope to hell that my little brother is okay. If I find out Petunia and Vernon have hurt him I will make them pay, pranking style. "

" Why wouldn't you be with your little brother? "

" His godfather sent me to my cousins to get me out from under a meddling old man's thumb. Of course, meddling old man put him in jail without a trial as well. "

Ichigo frowns, " Any way to prove his innocence? "

" Catch Peter Pettigrew, he was the one that betrayed my family. He's an unregistered rat animagus. Wait, Uncle Padfoot escaped this year because… dammit, that rat bastard is at Hogwarts with my little brother. Ichigo, we need to rent an owl. I need to get a letter to the Terror Twins. "

Ichigo smirks and they head for the magical alley in Japan before closing and rent an owl for a month. Selena was quick to write her first letter to the twins. The letter was addressed to the Terror Twins of Hogwarts.

Two Days Later, Hogwarts:

At the Gryffindor table Fred and George Weasley blink as an owl lands before them, " Who is writing to us, dear brother? " Fred asks as George takes the letter from the Screech Owl.

George opens the letter and holds it so Fred can read it as well.

**Terror Twins:**

** This is the Kitsune writing to you. Many are thinking a certain individual escaped to get at the BWL. This is wrong. He is after a certain rat missing a toe. Said rat is not really a rat. Get this rat and make sure he is unable to escape justice a second time.**

**Kitsune**

Fred curses, " We know exactly what rat she is talking about, don't we, dear brother. "

" Aye, we do, brother mine. We need to plan this carefully and borrow a certain item back from the BWL. " George admits.

" Indeed we do. " Fred states.

The owl was still sitting there and they quickly write out a reply and give the owl a bit of bacon. Once the reply has been sent off George goes over to Harry and slips him a note. Little known fact was that Harry actually helped them with their pranks. Harry was a helluva lot smarter than he let on. The third year palmed the note to read later.

At lunch Harry joins the twins and hands over the map, " What exactly is going on? "

" Kitsune called on our help to look for a certain rat missing a toe, said a certain someone is after the rat instead. " Fred states softly.

Harry's eyes widen, " Selly, of course, I had forgotten about my big sister, but it would make sense that she'd know what our dear uncle was up to. "

" Let's get cracking, cause we need to make a cage unbreakable and so no animagus can escape it or transform. Too bad Hermione is so rule oriented. " George says.

" Such a shame, we could use her help. " Fred murmurs.

" We'll work on the cage first, look for any names that shouldn't be there on the map and let us know. We have to do this just right. " George says.

" Got it, Gred, Forge, let's free a wandering and tormented soul. " Harry ripostes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Karakura Town, Two Days later:

Selena reads the response and is stunned that said rat was actually the youngest Weasley boy's pet. She quickly codes in a potion that they can use on the cage and sends the reply. She figured one of them would be able to make the potion and somehow get the ingredients as well. Ichigo had read the letter over her shoulder, " Well, damn, no wonder he broke out. At least we'll be able to free him. "

" I know, Uncle Padfoot deserves better and Wormtail should rot in hell for what he's done, damn traitorous bastard. " Selena mutters.

Ichigo smirks and starts to rub her shoulders, with Rukia around he was getting in some good practice with his Zanpakutō. She was teaching him some forms as he had come by his powers honestly she couldn't get in trouble with her superiors. He and Selena had managed to purify Sora before he went completely Hollow and before he killed Orihime. They also dealt with Chad's issue too, knowing that they had little choice in the matter. If they were in the area they dealt with the Hollow which left Rukia with some down time.

Even Rukia liked being able to train with Ichigo, as his reiatsu was insanely powerful, it meant she was learning how to filter it out and be able to sense the Hollows on her own and not with the use of her Soul Pager. It was slow going but Rukia commented it was worth it.

Hogwarts, Two Days Later:

Fred was alone when the letter came and he quickly reads it, wondering what Kitsune had to say this time.

**Terror Twins:**

** Didn't think it would be that easy for you to find Wormtail, yes, he is Wormtail of the Marauders. BWL is Prongslet, the wandering one is Padfoot, and your current DATDA is Moony. Enjoy cracking the code I left on the bottom.**

**Kitsune**

Fred's eyes widen, James Potter had been Prongs, no wonder Harry was so good at pranking. Pettigrew was Wormtail huh? Guess him being a traitor made sense then, his animagus form was a rat. Fred reads over the code and his smile widens. This was a mix of Nordic, Germanic, and Anasazi runes, mixed together in a new language. His kind of gal, too bad Kitsune was rumored to be dating Coyote, her partner in crime when it came to pranking. No one knew the identity of Coyote either.

Fred quickly places the letter into his Charms book, one that he kept with him all the time, and he literally meant that. He had figured out how to recreate the sealing that was done in the Naruto manga. A prankster at Beauxbatons had sent the series to him and George for a birthday present. The main character was a prankster like them and they had gotten a lot of inspiration from Naruto for their pranks. They had learned how to hide without magic and how to cloak their magical signatures.

They had worked on teaching Harry last year after breaking him out of his room. Fred grins maliciously and writes a return letter to Kitsune telling her what they knew and suspected about Harry's life with the Dursleys. Kitsune should be able to unleash hell upon them through mundane means. Plus, Fred and George at least kept up with the mundane world. That at least was something Hermione was useful for, along with Bill and Charlie, they'd send the twins mundane text books and the twins would spend the summer going over those and creating new pranks.

With Bill's help they'd been able to set up lives in the mundane world and have records there. Bill would take them for testing two weeks before Hogwarts was due to start back up again. Bill applauded them for learning about the Mundane world as well. Fred also wrote a letter to Bill, asking for books about Japan, the culture, history, and language. He'd already sent Kitsune's letter off, he'd just need to borrow Hedwig from Harry.

Egypt:

Bill Weasley frowns as he spies the snowy owl approaching him and takes the letter from her. He transfigures a rock into a water dish for her and reads the letter from Fred. The eldest Weasley child shakes his head at this request until it was revealed that Kitsune had started writing to the Terror Twins. The request made sense then. He gives Hedwig a few owl treats and she hoots tiredly at him. Bill smiles, " You rest for a while and I'll use you to send the reply to Fred, okay. "

Hedwig nods at this and Bill takes her into his tent where he sets her on his desk, he also removes a frozen mouse from a cooler and sets it in front of her. Hedwig sets about eating her provided meal. Normally she proudly hunted for her food but it was hot here and she was tired.

Karakura Town, Kurosaki home:

" I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BLOODY MATERNAL RELATIVES OF MINE! BARS ON HIS WINDOW AND LOCKED INTO HIS ROOM WHEN HE WAS TWELVE! VERNON, PETUNIA, AND DUDLEY DURSLEY YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SCREWED WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER! "

The Kurosaki family watches as she rants in English after reading the latest letter she had received from the Terror Twins or rather a Terror Twin. Isshin shudders as he watches the pissed off witch rant, " Ichigo, mundane prank supplies, now. I'm going to send a letter to Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley separately. I want itching powder for Dudley, our laryngitis compound for Vernon, and for dear _Aunt Petunia_, " this she spat out, " If I remember correctly she gets contact dermatitis from chalk dust. "

Ichigo smirks and sets to work while Selena writes out the letters, addressing them as well. The rest of the Kurosaki family fear for her maternal relatives. Selena was going to unleash hell upon them in the form of pranks. Of course, they had all read the letter and heard her rant, they deserved it, but to have Kitsune and Coyote unleashed upon them, oh, they would rue the day they screwed with Selena's little brother.

Hogwarts:

Fred was still decoding the message when a shiver traverses his back, same shiver does so with George and Harry as well. Pranking hell was about to be unleashed upon someone somewhere. Only Fred had an inkling of what was about to go down. Kitsune was going to war on the Dursleys.

Beauxbatons Academy:

Geneviève Capucine, a sixth year, known as Reynard at her school feels a chill travel her spine, realizing that a prankster was declaring war on someone. Which prankster and on whom she didn't know yet. The brunette girl just knew shit was about to go down somewhere very soon.

Durmstrang Institute:

Pietro Domovoi, a fifth year, his birthday was after the startup date for his age group, having earned the name Kuma Lisa, coincidentally the Bulgarian trickster in Folklore curses lightly as a chill traverses his spine. All pranksters knew when pranking hell was about to be unleashed. This did not bode well for the poor sap or saps that ticked off whichever prankster was about to unleash hell upon them. Be the prankster mundane or magical it would not be good. Pissing off a prankster was never advisable as all of Durmstrang could attest to once he had graced the halls of the school.

Dursley Home:

A week has passed since Selena received that letter and Lily had made sure Petunia thought of Selena as a squib, so they girl was quick to capitalize on this. All three Dursleys happen to open their letters at the same time, Dudley was home from Smeltings due to a great uncle on the Dursley side dying. The letters were innocent enough until Dudley starts itching, Petunia's hands break out and Vernon tries to yell only to find out he can't. There was a post script on every letter stating that science was used to prank them not what they deemed freakishness and if they continued to treat her little brother like pond scum she would rally her fellow pranksters against them.

" I forgot that their father was a prankster. She knew I get contact dermatitis from chalk dust, used itching powder for Dudley, and most likely came up with some kind of compound to take your voice, Vernon. She only used science to get us. " Petunia mutters.

" Mum, are you telling me cousin Selena got us with things we could learn but haven't? " Dudley asks.

" That's precisely what I'm telling you, Dudders. Lily wasn't above pranking someone either. I fear what will happen to us if we treat the freak like we have been. She may have ways of finding out as we have no clue where her fellow pranksters live and believe me, they can all get in touch with each other if necessary. I've seen the results of James using the pranksters version of the Twilight Bark from _101 Dalmatians_. " Petunia admits.

Karakura Town:

Selena starts penning letters to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz, Salem Witches' Institute, and Uagadou School of Magic, specifically to the school pranksters in chief. " Ichigo, I need four more owls. Time to call upon my fellow pranksters, just in case. "

" Right, I'll go rent them now, month as well? "

" Two weeks, we'll need to buy owls ourselves soon. " Selena replies.

" Never needed them before, but yeah, if we're putting our fellow pranksters on standby then we need our own owls. " Ichigo admits.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all shudder, this could not end well. Not for anyone or anywhere. Ichigo heads out and soon has sent the four owls on ahead to the Kurosaki residence. It was at this time that Ishida Uryu broke hollow bait around him. Back at the Kurosaki home Selena curses, " I'm putting the wards up full force, do not leave! Some idiot just unleashed Hollow Bait and with how strong Ichigo is we're screwed. "

Selena shunpos off to her battle partner, she had the amplification gems now and fires off a boosted Dragon Slave, taking out several Hollows. " Hey, Selena, welcome to the party. " Ichigo says as he slices through several Hollows.

" I'm going to kill Uryu when we catch up to him. This is insanity! Hado number 31, Shakkaho! "

" What is going on around here? " Rukia asks as a Hollow nearly knocks her into Ichigo.

" A Quincy set off Hollow Bait around me, so now we have to play clean up because he had to be an idiot. " Ichigo answers her.

" Wonderful. " Rukia mutters under her breath.

Selena groans, " Hado number 33, Sokatsui! "

" Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! " Rukia says.

Selena smirks and starts chanting, " Lord of Dreams that terrifies, Sword of cold and darkness, Free yourself from the heavens bonds, Become one with my power, one with my body, And let us walk the path of destruction together, Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods, RAGNA BLADE! "

Ichigo and Rukia stare transfixed as every Hollow in front of them is obliterated and then duck down as Selena spins in a slow circle to clear the area, she had made it so only the Hollows were affected by the Ragna Blade. " Where did she learn that spell? " Rukia asks.

" The _Slayers_ anime. She recreated it here for her own purposes. " Ichigo admits.

Rukia's eyes widen, " She did that just from watching an anime? "

" Same with the Dragon Slave. Just be grateful that she has never seen fit to bust out the Giga Slave. " Ichigo says nonchalantly, " That's even more powerful. Hell, we'll hook you up with the anime, mind you there's several seasons, but Lina Inverse, she whom uses all those spells, is in every season. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, Bleach, or Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts:

Fred Weasley grins as he finally, after a bloody week and a half, mind you, decodes what Kitsune had sent him, " Oi, twin mine, got a Potions question for you. "

George quirks an eyebrow until he sees what Fred had with him. It had been enchanted by Kitsune and Coyote to seem as though it was just a normal letter to everyone but them. Apparently Fred had cracked the code as Ancient Runes was more his thing. George reads over what Kitsune had sent them and he smirks, she had even told them that if they needed certain ingredients and could not afford them she would be happy to buy them and forward said ingredients, she had also, Fred had discovered, sent a Gold Cauldron along to brew the potion in as well, along with how to completely hide what they were doing.

Fred was going to be doing that part, the brewing would be left up to George as Potions was his thing, he just hated the teacher. George never showed it in class but he happened to be a prodigy level brewer. He just preferred pranking to potion brewing. He did help Harry and Neville Longbottom along with a few of the younger kids with potions. This was so their essays would make up for the practical lessons. The twins were seriously considering taking on the Prewett name after Muriel kicked the bucket, they hated her. Thankfully Gideon and Fabian had left trust vaults for all of the kids save Ginny.

Muriel paid Ginny's way in to Hogwarts after Beauxbatons had offered her a scholarship. Molly knew nothing of the trust vaults and her boys said nothing, even Percy kept his mouth shut as they all knew their mum would try and spend it all. Her brothers and aunt had left her with nothing for a reason. Hedwig had also returned with the requested items from Bill three days ago. The twins had already notified the proper authorities of their intentions and had been studying up on the duties of a family head. Of course, Charlie could always choose to become the Prewett heir and he had a job, one that Muriel grudgingly approved of.

Fred immediately sets about writing a letter to Charlie asking what he thought about renewing the Prewett family. Once he has the letter written he seeks out Lee Jordan and asks if he could borrow his Barn Owl to deliver a letter to Charlie. Lee agrees while George is reading over the encoded potion carefully before hiding it in his potions book, like Fred's charms book his potions book was always with him. Plus, it was well-warded to only be opened or touched by him. Snape hadn't liked that but he understood to a degree. He also hadn't liked how the twins would ward their cauldrons as well, but could see the reason for it.

He hadn't thought to teach the students how to do that and really, he just put the directions on the board and let them brew. George at least had made him think about some of the questions he had asked as a first year. It was astounding that no one had been killed yet by his inept teaching style. Harry rolls his shoulders as he sighs internally, what the bloody hell had he done to deserve an old coot meddling in his life. Oh, he knew all right, it was just he had owl ordered a few books before his first year and had taught himself the art of shielding one's mind. Occulmency, he thought it was called.

It had been well worth it as he knew damn well both Snape and Dumbledore continually tried to get into his head. Thankfully his cooler head had prevailed second year and he had used Hedwig to send a letter to the school that he and Ron hadn't been able to get through to the Hogwarts Express. Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher had been sent to pick them up and take them to the school. That was when he had learned about the Knight Bus, as they had taken that to Hogsmeade. He had owl ordered a book about all methods of wizarding transport through the ages. It had been a rather fascinating read and he had written a book report and sent it to the Wizarding Educational Authority, those in charge of writing and grading the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's.

That had given him a extra credit grade in History of Magic and since then he had been doing the same for all of his courses, adding in Mundane uses for certain plants in Herbology. Hermione, at first hadn't understood how his grades had gotten so high until he had told her one day and made her swear on her magic to never knowingly tell anyone else. The muggleborn witch had taken to writing book reports and other things like a pig to mud. She had, last year, begged her parents to let her get an owl so she could get her extra credit work sent in. They had agreed and it allowed Hermione to stay in contact with them as well.

Hermione had gotten a Great Gray Owl, she had been given permission to go home for one weekend last year to pick out her owl, that she had named Loki, as he was incredibly clever and tricky. Loki was the one that took their extra credit reports in most times as Hedwig was used for letters. They had taken pity on Neville and filled him in on their secret and he did the same. Plus, Harry had written a well thought out and tactful letter to Lady Augusta Longbottom as to why she should take Neville and get him fitted with a proper wand in their second year. She had done so that very weekend, apologizing to her grandson for not doing so before his first year.

Harry had even asked her to think about getting Neville a private Potions tutor over the summers so his practical grades might get boosted. Augusta had done so as she had seen his practical grades and knew Neville was nervous around the Hogwarts Potions Professor. This had annoyed Snape but he could do nothing about it as Lady Longbottom was in her rights to do so for her only grandchild. Harry had also sent a letter to the W.E.A to ask if they had a correspondence course for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, though he had been considering dropping Divination all together.

He would stick with Care of Magical Creatures as he actually liked Hagrid and had sent his memories to the proper authorities about what had happened in the first lesson. Needless to say Buckbeak had been cleared when it had been shown beyond a shadow of a doubt that a certain Malfoy heir had been in the wrong and had been clearly warned not to insult a Hippogriff. Hermione, Ron, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown had also sent their memories of what had happened in that first class. Lucius Malfoy had been outplayed entirely on this occasion.

Draco had walked around like a beaten down beta in a wolf pack after that. He hadn't liked that he had been outplayed so readily. Harry was currently writing an essay on herbal remedies that the mundanes knew and how effective they were. This one would go to the W.E.A and the Healers Guild to be assessed and graded. Hermione was rather stunned he had thought of that and had been going about looking up how mundanes went about treating things like cancer and to see if the Wizarding World had ever dealt with anything like that. Neville was comparing different potions that did the same thing in his.

Ron still didn't know what they were up to but George had figured it out and was doing the correspondence course to become a potions master. This way he would have more ways to fund the joke shop he and Fred wanted to open.

Karakura Town:

While Fred had been working diligently on decoding a certain code Selena, Ichigo, and Rukia had been fighting several Hollows due to a certain idiot's use of Hollow bait. Selena wore a runic array bracelet that protected her from Dementors and Hollows alike, a present from Ichigo in their third year. Ichigo was making use of the Hado spells of a Soul Reaper while Selena worked on protecting him. In this situation she was the go to one for defense. Bakudo numbers eight and 39 to defend them along with Bakudo number 21 to allow them time to regroup.

" He is so getting pranked when this is over! " Selena snaps and shunpos away from another cero a Hollow had fired at her.

" Agreed, this has to be the dumbest thing he has ever done. At least we've been training Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad on how to use their powers properly since we discovered they had them. Arranging tutors for them was brilliant and they can at least defend themselves if necessary. I'm assuming you cranked up the wards at my place? " Ichigo says as he uses Getsuga Tenshō to take out several Hollows at once.

All three were starting to get highly irritated at what they were having to do. Rukia was cursing the idiot whom had been stupid enough to drop Hollow bait near Ichigo with his ridiculously high reiatsu. Thankfully Urahara Kisuke was helping to deal with the problem as well, otherwise things could have really gotten out of hand. Still when that Menos Grande had shown up, a Gillian class one, Selena had grinned wildly, " Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, grant me all the power you possess. "

Four specific gems on Selena's person start to glow, " Oh, shit, please tell me you aren't going for the Giga Slave. " Ichigo says.

" Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all those who stand, before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess…DRAGON SLAVE! "

Eyes widen as the amplified spell slams into the mask of the Gillian and utterly obliterates it and only it. Urahara blanches, was the girl descended from the sorceress, yes, that's right, the anime and manga were based on real life events. It couldn't be through her father, that meant she had to be descended through her mother, if she were truly related to _her._ Even worse _her_ reincarnation. Every being had feared the temper of the Inverse women for good reason. Only Lina had ever been able to get that much power behind a Dragon Slave.

It had actually been Xellos that had gotten Lina's story out there and there had been nothing that could be done to stop it.

Koldovstoretz:

Natalia Dmitirev reads the missive Kitsune had sent her with her hazel eyes, warning her that she may be initiating the pranksters initiative. No one knew her identity but she was known throughout the school as Veles, whom was the trickster in Slavic myth. The dark haired teen frowns, Kitsune had apparently been the one to declare war on someone. Why, she had no clue, but this meant that someone close to her had been wronged by an individual or group of individuals. You never messed with pranksters or their siblings, just wasn't done.

Uagadou:

Adisa, known as Anansi, throughout the school closes his brown eyes in thoughtfulness. Kitsune had been angered and was sending warning that she may be calling on them. Every trickster, be they magical or mundane, were always in contact with each other. They may only know each other by their pseudonyms but they were a tight knit community. Enraging the one known as Kitsune was never a good thing. Kitsune were well known for vicious pranks and few morals, at least the fox like ones. The human ones were highly creative and vindictive.

Charm School:

Lydia Thurman stares at the missive she had gotten from her French cousin Geneviève Capucine, informing her that Kitsune had been angered and had them on alert. She was known as Eris to the pranking community and Charm School. The blue eyed dirty blonde second year knew that if Kitsune had them on standby someone had well and truly earned her ire. The future was going to be very interesting to say the least. Lydia knew she would have to pass the message on to the next one in the chain, which for her was the flying school.

Romania:

Charlie Weasley looks at the letter he had received from Fred once again and seriously considers becoming a Prewett as Muriel was only regent, she wasn't a Prewett by blood. Fred and George also wanted to become Prewett's, mostly to get out from under their domineering mother. They loved their mother, truly they did but she was too domineering and controlling. Thankfully he had the name of the Prewett solicitor and could send a letter asking for a meeting so he could ask some very pointed questions. He had to borrow one from a colleague but it would be worth it.

Fred had raised some very interesting points in their unique code. The Prewett's were an Ancient and Noble family and could be revived through them. Bill was oldest so he had to be a Weasley, however the rest of them were free to choose. It was hard to tell what Percy would do, but even he could barely tolerate their mother always harping at them to get good grades. Why he was dead set on a Ministry job no one could even begin to comprehend as their father didn't make much and with Ginny in school their mother could see about getting a job but she didn't.

Egypt:

Bill Weasley reads over the letter from Percy once again as Percy had his own owl now. Percy actually didn't want a Ministry job like they all thought, it's just he was too anal retentive for his own good and would be a good secretary. He was smart and organized, however he didn't have many other natural talents to speak of. Percy was asking Bill for advice on what to do. The eldest Weasley sighs, maybe he could hire Percy to inventory what he found in tombs, he'd have to talk to Ragnok, but Percy was good at that kind of thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, Harry Potter, or Bleach.

Author's Note: Slayers characters will only be mentioned and nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

London, three days later:

Charlie Weasley nervously runs his hands through his hair one more time before he is called in to talk with the Prewett family solicitor, Archibald Bagnold, a relative of Millicent Bagnold, " I understand you have some questions, Mr. Weasley. "

" Yes, what would it take for me to become the new head of the Prewett family as Muriel is only a regent? " Charlie asks.

" As you are male you have a much stronger claim, you could leave her as Regent or choose someone else. I would deal with the legalities of this, your younger brothers have also expressed an interest in becoming Prewetts as well, any idea why? "

" Our mum is overbearing and they want to open a prank shop. It was one of them who wrote to me about this, that was when I decided to set up this meeting, as certain things can only be discussed in person. Fred and George will be a part of the family and if we can get this set up I would like you to handle the legalities of them opening their joke shop though they may leave England now, Bill wrote to me stating that one of them had asked for books on the language, culture, and history of Japan. Are you a recognized solicitor there, if not do what you must to become so. " Charlie replies.

Archibald grins, finally some excitement, " I'm not but I will be. I'll also find out the requirements for George to be a recognized potioneer there as he does have a back-up plan. "

Charlie grins, now they were getting somewhere. Getting out from under their mum's thumb had been hard for Bill and Charlie, he could only imagine how much worse it had gotten for the siblings left behind. Especially Fred and George whom never let their true intelligence shine through in school. Academics were Percy's thing, Fred and George were doers like he and Bill. Ron was brilliant at chess, maybe they should introduce him to the mundane version, he'd make good money that way. Of course, that would mean getting him records in the Mundane World but it would be worth it.

They'd have to talk that over with Ron, " Once I'm head does that mean I can adopt Fred and George into the Prewett family? "

" It does indeed and you would be their magical and legal guardian, you could choose someone to act _in loco parentis_ while you are at work though. " Archibald answers him.

Hogwarts:

While Charlie is getting some much needed answers Harry is cursing the very existence of Dementors. Thankfully it had been a Ravenclaw friend of his, Luna Lovegood, whom had suggested he learn the Patronus Charm. All he needed was a happy memory and to say the spell right. He had Hermione help him with this as it would be good for her to learn as well. They were also working on nonverbal casting as well as wandless casting in their spare time. Neville was also present for these lessons.

Harry searches his memory for a happy enough memory and grins, learning his sister was still alive should work. Of course, the meddling old fool couldn't know about this for a while yet, just until his sister was seventeen and could legally take him in. Harry loved Quidditch, this was true, but the other magical schools played against each other. Mahoukotoro would gladly take him in, hell, they wanted him for Seeker already. Seeing as how he happened to be the youngest Seeker in a Century it really wasn't all that surprising he was well sought after.

Of course, no one knew of this except for his trust fund account manager, Griphook. Plus, Harry now had Dobby as his own personal House Elf, paid one Galleon a day, with full medical and sick leave, along with vacation days. He and Dobby had worked that out at Gringotts this summer. Dobby now stayed at the Potter Manor and sorted through all his mail before delivering what happened to need his immediate attention.

This got around those thrice damned mail wards Dumbledore had around his Aunt's place. Hermione was at least able to write to him, Loki knew how to stay quiet when delivering mail to him at Privet Drive. Plus, Dobby had his room warded so no sound traveled out of it and no one could enter without his permission. Through Dobby he was having the Potter House Elves clean up the Potter holdings, just in case he needed a place to hide from the Dursley's again.

Karakura Town:

Selena and Ichigo had successfully made Uryu's life a living hell and had taken the animagus potion. Selena turned into a Boa Constrictor while Ichigo turned into a Coyote, his trickster name suited him. They were both almost to the point where they had the animagus transformation mastered and Selena was approaching her Potions mastery as well. Ichigo had a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts already and was working on one for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Selena had gotten her Ancient Runes mastery last year. It wasn't that they were prodigy children, they just put in the due diligence and were properly rewarded.

Both of them had worked long and hard to learn Ancient Runes, starting when they were too young for school. That had given them an edge, plus while Selena was learning Japanese Ichigo was learning English from her, this helped their mundane grades a lot. It hadn't hurt that Selena has also attended lessons at the same dojo as Ichigo and Tatsuki. Arisawa Tatsuki was one of Selena's nearest and dearest female friends as she had so few. Plus, Tatsuki happened to be a Squib so she could fill her in on everything. Orihime was a magical and her cousin so either way she would know.

Right now Selena was helping Yuzu with making a Vitamix Potion while she oversaw Verisateum. Orihime didn't mind if Selena practically lived at the Kurosaki home. Selena made sure to keep their potions well stocked and they would have one day where they just did girl things unless their educations, both mundane and magical took precedence. Mahoukotoro, unlike other schools, had different branches so kids could go home every day unless they had an astronomy project they were working on.

" Hey, Selena, where are the Lacewing flies and eel eyes? " Ichigo asks.

" Everything is clearly labeled in Japanese, English, and braille, just in case. " Selena answers.

" Damn, that means someone needs to go shopping. " Ichigo mutters.

" I'd do it, but the Verisateum is at a tricky part, I can't leave it. Inventory everything in the Potions ingredients cabin first, then we can work on replenishing everything. " Selena says.

" I need the ingredients now and my potions kit is out as well. " Ichigo mutters.

" Call Orihime and see if she has any, Ichigo. " Selena responds.

" All right, and then I'll work on the inventory. Things have been hectic lately, haven't they? " Ichigo says.

" Yeah, they have, Ichi-chan. " Selena says, she could only call him that in his home and only when it was them and Yuzu or just them.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at her but he smiles as he walks off. Yuzu grins at the interaction, " You're good for Ichi-nii. "

" He's good for me as well, Yuzu. " Selena murmurs still keeping her attention on her potion. Verisateum was a very versatile and useful potion, which meant she made sure to always keep some on hand. Selena was one of the few whom could brew it, plus she was currently brewing the Wolfsbane potion and would send it to Uncle Moony, she would also send him letters dosed in it so he could absorb it through his skin during the three day period each month he turned into a werewolf.

Of course, Uncle Moony never even suspected this, she had worked long and hard to master the Wolfsbane potion for her Uncle Moony. Her Potions master had been impressed with her altruistic reason for wanting to learn how to brew one of the most complicated potions out there. Soon she would take the title of the youngest to earn mastery from one Severus Snape, which she felt could only be a good thing. The man needed to be taken down several pegs, at the least.

London, Diagon Alley:

Charlie Prewett nee Weasley smiles widely and goes to buy an owl for himself. Archibald would inform Fred and George of their new status as Prewetts. Charlie heads to Gringotts to work things out there, the Prewett family was making a comeback. He knew Fred and George would want an alliance with Harry Potter and he couldn't blame them. Harry had actually written to the elder boys to at least get to know them through the mail. Of course, none of their younger brothers knew this. Harry had already been networking back then. He'd been educated on his place in Wizarding Society by Andromeda Tonks nee Black as per Sirius' plotting. Harry just acted oblivious, he would have given Draco a chance had he not been so anti-mundane born. He'd said as much in a letter to Charlie.

Harry was playing the game Dumbledore had initiated, another reason why Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were so desperate to get out of England, their mother was one of the sheeple of Magical Britain. Too many people just blindly trusted that old man. Fred and George had been smart to get established in the mundane world as well. Once Charlie has finished his business at Gringotts he stretches and goes to get his owl, an Elf Owl no less that he named Opal, after a dragon breed.

As the new head of the Prewett family Charlie knew he had to get everything in order, including getting some of the House Elves, which Muriel had agreed to order to clean the Prewett holdings up, to work. He also had to learn of the finances and hobnob with certain people, though he would not ally himself with people like the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Crabbes, or Goyles, well, unless a decent one cropped up. The Pureblood supremacy crap really had to stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.


	5. Chapter 5

Burrow:

Molly Weasley nee Prewett stares at the letter in her hand in astonishment. Her second baby had claimed the Prewett name and had immediately named Fred and George as his heirs. That meant Charlie had the final say in what they did, not her. She hadn't thought any of her babies would claim the Prewett name and Charlie had sent her letter.

**Lady Weasley:**

**As you are well aware I have claimed head and lordship of the Prewett name. I will help pay for my siblings to get through Hogwarts and to not be stuck in shabby robes. I have already arranged for this through Gringotts and authorized my siblings to withdraw from the account, but have set it up so magical cores are checked for verification. You would do well to get yourself a job instead of complaining, but I have gifted you with the owl you see before you, as Errol should be allowed to retire.**

**I have also procured gifts for my siblings. Ron's will be a little different. See, mundanes can actually make a living off of chess so I think it would do well to get Ron records in that world as well. His gift is a book on the history of mundane chess and its champions. Ron is scary good at this game, we both know that. This will give him a fall back option. I know that Lord Weasley already has tickets lined up for the Quidditch World Cup this upcoming summer. Two weeks after that there is a mundane chess tournament that I have procured tickets for so I can take Ron. I will explain what he will need to be aware of beforehand.**

**Lord Prewett**

Molly blinks, she hadn't known the non-magicals could make a career out of chess. Ron would need to practice with a non-moving version of the game but Charlie was right. Chess was one of Ron's strengths, he should play to it. She would have to go about making sure everyone had records in the non-magical world. She knew the older boys had them, she suspected Fred and George did too, just to cover their bases. She would have never thought mug…no mundanes could make a living off of chess if they were really good at it.

Hogwarts:

Fred and George were both grinning like loons at learning they were now heirs to Lord Charlie Prewett. Even Percy was surprised at this tidbit of information. Ron was enamored with the book Charlie had sent him, he hadn't known muggles could make a living off of chess. For the first time in everyone's collective memory the youngest Weasley male was intently reading a book. Hermione might be miffed it wasn't a school book, but even she had to admit Ron was a chess prodigy.

Hermione was not all that good at chess, though maybe she would introduce Ron to the game of Risk. Ron was very good with strategy and he should be able to grasp the rules. She'd get him Risk for Christmas and she knew Harry didn't know much about his family. She'd started asking around for a history of the Potter family, she'd hit gold with Susan Bones in Hufflepuff and she'd agreed to ask her aunt if they could get what they had copied for Harry. Susan had been shocked to learn Harry didn't know his family history and had been trying to see about getting that rectified without the old coot catching on.

Yes, Hermione Granger, after having the facts laid out glaringly in front of her, had realized that authority figures should not be blindly trusted. Like Harry she kept up her act. It was only through reading and extra credit that Neville and Harry had decent grades in History of Magic. Hermione could barely stay awake through the dead boring class. Even she had to admit Binns was the most boring teacher she had ever had. The man or ghost could put an insomniac to sleep. Hell, he could probably put that one Jigglypuff from _Pokémon_ to sleep, also Vigoroth whom were immune to Sing.

Karakura Town:

Selena laughs as she dances around Tatsuki in their spar. Unlike British Magicals, Japanese Magicals had magical and physical battle prowess. This includes combat medics, which Selena was training to be. She blocks Tatsuki's next kick with her left arm and immediately drops down into a sweep kick. Tatsuki managed to perform a walk over to keep her feet, " You always have been a good sparring partner. At least you kept Ichigo coming to the lessons. "

Selena smiles, " Hey, I told him his mum would want him to keep learning. Ichigo decided to keep going in her memory, though he is the best male in our class. "

" He's also the only one whom keeps those idiots from acting like perverts. It's probably a good thing that he's still around. "

Selena nods at this, Tatsuki had a point, Ichigo was fiercely protective of his friends and girlfriend. He knew they could defend themselves, he wasn't an idiot, but sometimes the situation called for a male, and some male posturing. They may not like it, but it was an intrinsic part of human nature. Plus, it saved them from having to deal with the idiots all the time.

Salem Academy:

Samantha Marks stares at the letter she had gotten from Veles at Koldovstoretz. Kitsune was putting them all on stand-by. The red head with green eyes contemplates what this could possibly mean for everyone. Pissing off whomever held the title of Kitsune was never good. When Kitsune was initiating a stand-by then someone or several individuals had pissed Kitsune off. One sure fire way to piss whomever held the title Kitsune off was to go after immediate blood relatives.

Smeltings:

Chrispin Barrister looks at the letter in his hand from Raven, his pranking magical cousin at Flight School. Chrispin had noticed Dudley Dursley's new habit of wearing gloves before opening his mail. Chrispin was known as Strife in the pranking world, he may not be magical but he was still a prankster. He wondered if it had been Kitsune to hit Dudley and if so, why? Thankfully his cousin had ordered his owl to stay until he replied. Chrispin does so quickly and asks his cousin to forward the addressed letter to Kitsune for him.

He had no means of doing so himself at the present time. Though if she wanted someone to harry Dudley he would gladly do it. Kitsune was always a female in the prankster community though for the first time in two centuries someone had the title Coyote, Kitsune's pranking partner. That had sent reverberations throughout the pranking community. The titles were held until passed on by the current holder. Each succession test was vastly different from the last.

_Kitsune and Coyote_ however, were different, those titles were hereditary. They were trained in the art of pranking from a previous generation. Well, maybe not hereditary exactly, but those titles were more of an apprenticeship. Though generally one parent was always a prankster and pranking had generally been a part of their formative years.

Egypt:

Bill was surprised when Charlie came to visit him and the pair started talking about Percy. " Hey, Charlie, Percy is anal-retentive, why not have him be your proxy? He's organized and not likely to go against your beliefs. "

" Plus, he doesn't want to work in the Ministry and he could work on a mastery while working for me. I like that idea even though Mum might not. My bosses don't mind if I go to the Wizengamot meetings. "

" It would be for the best. It gets Percy out of the house and away from mum's nagging. Fred and George must drive her nuts. "

" She owled me back with the new Weasley family owl, Errol really needed to retire, anyhow, she wants help on getting Ron set up in the Mundane world so he can, if he wants to, pursue a career as a chess master. "

" Actually a sound idea for Ron. He's bloody brilliant at chess, maybe we should introduce him to the Japanese variant, Shogi? " Bill muses out loud.

" Might be a good idea, strategy games are more Ron's thing and it's about time he gets support for that. You were a Head Boy, I was a Quidditch Captain, now Percy's a Head Boy. This could be Ron's chance to get out from under the shadow that we unintentionally cast over him. "

" Doesn't help that our lovely mother keeps harping about grades. I had to take remedial potions once I became a dragon handler. Snape is not fit to teach to children, at all. "

" Not to mention Auror and Healer recruitment is down due to his teaching. This is going to be hideously terrible and we both know it. It's just lucky George is a Potions prodigy. "

" Even though he doesn't act like it. Can't say as I blame him either, Snape is never fair to Gryffindors. " Bill admits.

" No kidding, only those whom get O's in Potions can even carry on to N.E.W.T's with him as the teacher. " Charlie grumbles.

Hogwarts:

Ron was still enraptured with his book on Mundane Chess masters and the history of the game. The whole of Gryffindor House was in shock that Ron could actually put that much attention on something other than Quidditch and playing chess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts:

Fred had carefully mixed the ink that Kitsune had sent instructions for before setting up the classroom that they would need to brew the potion in. Kitsune had come through on the potion ingredients as well. Harry, with the help of Crookshanks was keeping an eye on Scabbers. This would be the only way to free Padfoot and get Harry away from his damnable mundane relatives. George was getting everything ready as well, though he couldn't start brewing until after Fred had the wards set and they'd been that way for forty-eight hours.

Still, there was some prep work he could get out of the way. Harry and Crookshanks share a look with each other, as long as Padfoot didn't come into the castle Scabbers would stay put. Harry had sent a letter to him with Loki and explained what Kitsune had in mind. Padfoot had agreed that she had the better plan and knew better than to go against a Kitsune plan. Harry had Dobby take food to Padfoot and swore Dobby to secrecy about any pranks or anything to do with the Marauders, after filling Dobby in. Dobby understood and was working on getting Padfoot back to a decent weight.

This also included a potions regime as he would need to be at his best to face the Wizengamot. Though he would be getting recompense for what he had to go through due to the fact that he had never received a trial. Hermione was helping Neville with his Charms essay while Percy actually helped Ginny with her Transfiguration essay. Ron was still reading his new book though once Hermione realized how much he loved strategy and chess she had found the perfect way to get him to study and do his essays properly.

Of course, being Hermione, no one else had quite figured out how she did it, not even Harry, though Luna Lovegood, a second year Ravenclaw had a good idea about what she had done. Fred and George were also studying hard for their O.W.L's, George needed to get an O on his potions exam so he could continue on. Damn Snape and his policies. No one even suspected that the twins were buckling down as hard as they were, well, Harry knew, but he was their silent pranking partner. Snape may have suspected his involvement, but he couldn't prove it as Harry only gave them ideas and made sure that they were well away from the pranking sites, and that they had solid alibies at times.

Harry had never helped with the execution of a prank, only the planning phases. Harry and Fred had been putting up wards to keep unregistered animagi in the tower, this way Scabbers couldn't escape when the time came to round him up. In the Shrieking Shack Padfoot is currently eating the food that had a nutrition potion laced through it. The House-Elf Dobby was certainly taking good care of him. He knew Kitsune's plan was best on how to nail Wormtail. Prongslet had sent him a coded letter and Kitsune was little Selly.

He had laughed himself hoarse when he realized that both of Prongs' progeny had taken up pranking though Prongslet was in the planning and Kitsune was in the planning and execution. He had been stunned to learn that there was in fact a Coyote at long last. The fact that no one even suspected the identity of Coyote was telling. A true Coyote was someone whose identity was only known to Kitsune. He still had his pranking connections, even though he was now more of a consultant than actual prankster. Once a prankster, always a prankster.

Karakura Town:

Selena reads the letter that had been forwarded to her through Raven written by Strife. Strife was the prankster at Smeltings and was asking why Dudley wore gloves to open his mail. Selena immediately sets to writing a reply to this letter. Strife would be immensely useful in her pranking campaign against the Dursleys. Generally Kitsune was never in direct contact with any prankster save for the ones at the major schools. Of course, this letter would have to be sent priority mail. That or use a House Elf, as Strife apparently had a magical cousin and was in the know.

Priority mail would be better and she could rent a Post Office Box for those correspondences, " Hey, Ichigo. "

Ichigo looks at her, " What now? "

" Strife got in contact with me through Raven. Strife is at Smeltings, Dudley's school. He's a mundane with a magical cousin. "

" Ah, you want a P.O. Box, huh? " Ichigo states.

" Yep, plus, you're good idiot deterrent. " Selena admits.

" You mean that I'm territorial when it comes to you like Tatsuki is for Orihime, right? "

" You are to a lesser extent with Tatsuki as well. Tatsuki has Orihime's protection well in hand, plus, Orihime is damn powerful in her own right, magically and spiritually. " Selena points out as they head off. Selena wanted her letter to get there as quickly as possible.

After going through the different options Selena had the letter sent priority and made sure to keep the tracking number. She had also rented a box as well and slipped the key onto the magical lanyard she continually wore that had her house keys on them, Kurosaki, Inoue, and Arisawa. She had clothes at all three places, her possessions were spread out between Ichigo's place and Orihime's. While they were out they went to stock up on potions ingredients and other magical bits and bobs. Orihime had let Selena know what potions their cabinet was running low on and had given her a list of ingredients.

Selena arranged for those to be delivered to Orihime and she looked into getting a new bronze cauldron. Ichigo restocked his potions kit while Selena did the same, while looking over the selection of bronze cauldrons. Ichigo was happy she had gotten her mastery in potions and that she would most likely apprentice one half of the Terror Twins. She wanted them out of England and he couldn't blame her either. Dark times were ahead, there were indications that Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior was not as dead as was believed. If the rumors coming out of Hogwarts could be confirmed that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

_This is word emphasis_

**This is a letter**

-_ this is telepathy-_

Chapter 7

Karakura Town:

Selena curses as she bolts awake, she hated remembering her mother's death. She remembered everything from that night. She runs a hand through her currently lime green hair and sighs before heading to Ichigo's room. He was the only one that truly understood what it was like to watch your mother die before your very eyes. Only she had faced the killer and stood between him and her little brother. Ichigo's brown eyes snap open the minute Selena sets foot into his room. Casting a few privacy wards wandlessly he sits up and wordlessly opens his arms to her.

The instant his arms closed around her he could feel her relax, he didn't need to ask what had brought her to him, he already knew. Selena missed his mother just as much as he did. Masaki had taken Selena under her wing after learning about what had happened to orphan her. It had been Selena that had been his rock during those times. He often reciprocated this for her, as he was the only one whom truly understood what it was like to watch a parent die, specifically to watch your own mother die before your very eyes. At least he had been eight, Selena had only been three at the time.

Thankfully his father didn't try his usual wake up methods when it came to these nights, as he could feel the wards that were up and left them be. It didn't hurt that Selena wasn't above Fireballing the fools whom tried to wake her before she was ready. Only Orihime, Tatsuki, and himself could wake her without fearing for life and limb. Well, Yuzu might be able to she just always made Ichigo wake her up anyhow. Thankfully they didn't have to get up for school the next day and both schools were understanding about Selena taking Halloween off. Actually both of them as Ichigo generally kept her company on that day.

When her breathing evens out Ichigo sighs softly and gently shifts their position so they're laying down. He knew Selena would remain asleep now, she had faced her demons but the Mind Healers agreed that she would remain haunted by what happened for a long time to come. She had forced him to go see one as well and it had helped him out, not that he'd admit that out loud or to anyone other than Selena.

Once they emerged from his room Selena already has a Fireball in hand. Isshin chooses to refrain from greeting Ichigo in the usual manner. Yuzu was quick to place food in front of Selena as the Kurosaki household had learned early on that she was not civil in the morning until she got her breakfast and daily dose of caffeine. Once she's eaten Selena lets the Fireball fade from existence but shoot Isshin a look, " Try any of your usual crap today and _you will regret it_. "

Isshin scrambles over to the clinic after that. He knew well enough that when Selena was in one of those moods it was best to leave her alone and to heed her warnings. Yuzu sighs and hands her a potion, " While we may all agree that you being able to terrify him is a good thing, you hormonal is not good for the health of anyone. "

Ichigo smirks, " Hey, I make sure to keep a very healthy stash of dark chocolate just for her. It keeps me safe from her hormonal outbursts. "

Selena rolls her eyes, " I'll admit I'm a bitch when mama nature comes calling, but I will not take the potion. Ichigo can generally keep me from killing people, same with Tatsuki. "

" Hey, we need her in bitch mode today anyhow. " Ichigo says.

Selena rolls her eyes at this but doesn't disagree. Urahara had called a meeting, why they had no clue in the slightest. They did know that he was connected to Soul Society in some way. Selena decides to travel in her animagus form and just let Ichigo carry her, as she would remain content around him. Ichigo rolls his eyes but realizes that she had a point. Plus, this way they could freak out Urahara. Oh, they knew Urahara happened to be a prankster, though he had been dubbed Hat'n'Clogs as his pranking moniker, much to his dismay.

Selena almost gave herself away when she saw Ishida Uryu was present along with Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia. In other words all of the ones whom knew the truth about Hollows and the Soul Society. " Kurosaki, where's your girlfriend? " Urahara asks.

Ichigo had set the snake, Selena, down when they had all gathered and she had slithered over to Urahara, actually behind him before turning back and Disillusioning herself, " Right here, Hat'n'Clogs. " she whispers right in his ear. The black cat that was present starts to bust out laughing as Urahara had literally jumped when she had spoken behind him. Orihime giggles at this and Tatsuki rolls her eyes while smiling. Selena goes over to join Ichigo as Urahara calms down.

_- Nice job, my Kitsune.-_

_ - You ain't seen nothing yet, my dear Coyote.-_ Selena replies back.

" That was not funny, Inoue-san. " Urahara says, pouting.

Selena smirks, " I'm the Kitsune, just had to remind you that I am the Alpha prankster. "

" Hello there, Kitsune-sama, I'm Kuroneko, though call me Yoruichi. That was fantastically done. Very few are even capable of pranking Urahara. "

" Kindly don't take your human form just now or I will be forced to prank you as well, Yoruichi-chan. "

Hogwarts:

While a meeting of the minds is going on at Urahara's George and the others have managed to get the potion brewed while they were waiting for it to set for a week the Hogwarts pranksters head for the Shrieking Shack to visit Padfoot. Hermione and Neville had agreed to act as distractions along with Luna. Once they reach the shack Sirius reclaims his human form, " That House Elf is something else, where'd you find him? "

Harry snorts, " He tried to save my life last year through extremely violent methods and I freed him from the Malfoys. Then we worked out a contract. Dobby is a working elf that wears clothes and gets paid, along with benefits. I figured he'd be the best one to nurse you back to health. The potion for the cage has been brewed. "

" Yeah, now all we have to do is wait a week and then we can grab Scabbers and get you cleared. Dobby has already agreed to get Amelia Bones when the time comes. " George answers.

Fred grins, " George and I are now Prewett's, Charlie took on the name, and is now Lord Prewett. "

" Of course, this will mean… " George continues.

" That mum will have to adjust to the changes. " Fred finishes.

" You two remind me so much of Gideon and Fabian it isn't even funny. " Sirius says, " Pup, you freed a Malfoy Elf? "

" Tricked Lucius into freeing him. " Harry admits.

" A prankster like your dad, though that would be more of something your mum would pull. " Sirius admits.

Dursley Home:

Petunia curses when she opens her newest letter and her fingers turn purple, all from science. Someone had told her how her little brother was treated and Selena was getting payback. Not even her little Dudders was safe at school. She curses herself for forgetting that she even had a niece to begin with. She curses Lily for marrying a prankster and curses herself for being stupid enough to direct her grudge at a child.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.


End file.
